


I don't wanna be like you

by Absurd_Life_of_mine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurd_Life_of_mine/pseuds/Absurd_Life_of_mine
Summary: Roman is feeling really depressed since Remus' first showed up to Thomas. He "knows" what Thomas must be thinking of him now. So he decides to vent on the best way he knows, through music and song.What he didn't know is that Remus was listening the whole time...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	I don't wanna be like you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song called DNA by Lia Marie Johnson

Roman was in a bad, bad mood. That was not the way he wanted Thomas to find out about Remus, that was not the way he wanted others to think about Remus...or him. They must be thinking that he...he is like that...Like his brother...Ugh...He can be such and idiot sometimes. Ever since they separated Remus has been only making problems and Roman wanted to for once, just for once, show people that Remus can be a good guy. But, now...no one will believe him...

The sadness had a reflect to the imagination, he could see the storm outside, he knew this will result in others showing up to his door, asking questions that he won't...can't answer. So he decided to do what he does best. He set down by the piano and started singing the first words that came to his mouth...

_Dark as midnight  
Six pack Coors Light  
You don't look the same... _

Soft cracks of his wooden floor could be heard, but he didn't give it any thought. Memories of his brother and him, laughing and drinking beer alone in his room were overtaking his brain.

_Past my bed time  
Blue and red lights  
Come take you away... _

He remembered when Remus made a big mess with his ideas and Patton was very mad. He took Remus away from Roman...They haven't shared their rooms since.

_Hate to see you like a monster, so I run and hide...  
Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind? _

And after that Remus was meaner and meaner. Roman didn't want to see him like that. Remus knew. So he stopped visiting his brother and started hanging out more with Deceit. Remus knew that Roman probably didn't want to see him now either, but he couldn't resist to sit down behind him, on the floor, and hear what Roman really thinks.

_I won't be, no I won't be like you  
Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth... _

Roman felt like crying. He didn't want everyone to think that he is like Remus...That he will snap and hurt them.

_Eyes like yours, can't look away  
But you can't stop DNA  
No you can't stop DNA... _

They are so similar, but Roman would die if everyone started thinking of him as...wild...irrational and...bad...

_Twice a year, you come in crashing  
Nice to see you too  
Johnny Cash and backseat laughing   
Always ends too soon... _

He loves those moments...those priced moments when Remus would actually come to his room, like nothing ever happened and they would laugh once more like they did before...But it hurts...

_Hate to say "Hello" 'cause I know it means "Goodbye"  
Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind? _

Roman was getting that angry question out. He was replaced, by Deceit...Of all people...Deceit...And to think that he actually liked the guy...

_I won't be, no I won't be like you  
Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth  
Eyes like yours, can't look away  
But you can't stop DNA  
No you can't stop DNA... _

Remus was feeling tears streaming down his cheeks as he did his best to not make a sound. Roman finally notices the very quiet sniffing and he knew that the only person crazy enough to break into his room, but also skilled enough to make it in so quietly was Remus... He looked slightly to the side, like he wanted to look behind him at his brother and Remus froze...

_Are the pieces of you  
In the pieces of me?  
I'm just so scared  
You're who I'll be  
When I erupt  
Just like you do  
They look at me  
Like I look at you... _

-I...Roman...I'm...

Remus wanted to apologize, but every word got stuck in his throat. He wanted to scream, but the tears choked him. Roman continued singing, very softly at the end...

_I won't be, no I won't be like you  
Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth  
Eyes like yours, can't look away  
But you can't stop DNA  
No you can't stop DNA... _

Roman finished, now finally feeling free once Remus heard his feelings. He let the tears roll down his cheeks as he set down on the ground next to his brother. The two stayed like that for the rest of the night. Neither one talked, but they both knew what the other was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> *Coors Light is beer 
> 
> *Blue and red lights symbolize Patton in rage


End file.
